


Blue

by uselessdarylblog



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessdarylblog/pseuds/uselessdarylblog
Summary: The island tide. Her eyes. The sacred water. An icy winter.For Eilla, Blue. For Ailla, Black.





	Blue

We were twins, but I had always wondered if her blood had been the same colour as mine. 

 

And as she lay there amongst the long reeds on the riverbank, her blood beautifully patterned against the blades of grass and her blue frock, I could not help but feel relieved. Her eyes hung open as if she were about to blink, her mouth slightly ajar and her hands resting gracefully against the ground below her. Her hair was darkened with crimson blood, but starkly blonde against it and was laid out in loose plaits against her shoulders. The blue moonlight made her skin appear grey and her eyes as if there were still some life left in them. But with the slit in her throat still quietly bleeding and the knife in my left hand, I smiled, knowing that the life and soul had truly left her. 

 

She had always felt as if she were better than me, like the true life and incarnation of Eáili herself was trapped within her. Gold blood ran through both of our veins from birth, but only one of us would bleed light a true woman of Eáili. But we were twins, therefore our poor, dead mother had no true heir to her legacy. Our marriage was a race from our birth. Whoever married first, would have the handsome Einar as their husband and rule with him at her feet. And she whored herself out for Einar, wearing dresses of the finest fabric and dancing with other men to invite some jealously into Einar's small, male head. She had not known that this harmless flirtation with various men would be a weakness I could expose. 

 

We were alike in almost every sense, save for the birthmark that she had on her chest from the day of our birth. Everyday I bragged of my beautiful, seamless skin, while I made use of her inconsistency to stay her fancies with my remarks. Men had always flocked to me, being the eldest of the two of us, but a fact which had ultimately no bearing of my rightful place after our mother, who had always been a strong woman with men plentifully in her bedroom despite father keeping his distance within our halls. I had always wanted to be like mother, but she was like father. Too trusting, too naïve and false in personality and mind. In this moment with her lifeless body laying beneath me I almost thought I had granted her some kind of mercy with her death. 

 

But in the dead of night, I did not have the strength nor the ability to dispose of her body. So instead of believing in family tradition and burning her body, I pushed her corpse like a boat out into the water, with stones tied to her hems and arms bound behind her back, as if she would rise from the depths to haunt me. I imagined her body floating to the bottom of the river, desperately looking to the moonlight and the air that lurked above the darkness of the river at night. She would be pleading to me, as she never had done before. 

 

Sure that her body had been thoroughly disposed of, I watched the water that she had disappeared under and the ripples that I had created while dragging her in slowly lifting off into the distance. As if the horrible deed that I had just committed was being secretly sent to the furthest reaches of the island in a poetic, funny sort of way. I had realised that my heart did not sink as much as I had imagined it would, it was just beating quickly, like something exciting. 

 

'Ailla'

 

He had almost startled me and I turned to see him stood there, in common clothes that were dirtied from the slick, muddy terrain. His face was that of shock, not believing I could be capable of such a wicked crime. 

 

He had dark hair, such as the colour of hay, as most of the commoners did. He was the ironsmith's eldest boy and his hands demonstrated his father's profession with rough, calloused edges and skin almost permanently tinged with black. He was a handsome boy however, only a little older than I was. His different upbringing and nature interested me immensely, I had never met a man like him.

 

'What have you done?' he'd asked. 

 

I could have laughed. He had known very well what I had done and had in fact helped me to lure my sister to this barren and suspicious place to begin with. And having watched the whole thing happen, I was surprised at his question. it had not occurred to me at that moment that he might have crippled in spirits with shock.

 

'It is done.' I simply replied and a smile on my face I seemed to remember.

 

He shook his head.

 

'How will we hide this terribleness? You cannot enter the royal household with...that'

 

He was referring to my dress, which was covered from the waist done with blood and wet mud, I hadn't realised until now what a mess I had caused trying to restrain her. After contemplating my options, I simply looked up to him and said, 

 

'I shall have to wash them' 

 

He looked deflated as soon as I began taking my dress off, but being a young boy himself, could not take his eyes off my body once the top layer had been removed. And I stood, glowing from the inside at the attention he was paying me, holding the bloodied frock and waded into the same water I had just pushed my sister through. I half thought my feet might be tangled in her long hair, fraying like seaweed with the ocean's swaying. 

 

I pretended not to hear him wade into the water behind me, but I could not deny the heat pooling between my legs when his hands rested on my shoulders behind me, feeling the roughened texture of his working fingers against my own. None of the nobleman had a touch like he did, they may have well been women themselves for they had certainly never swung the sword that lay at their sides and had most definitely never dirtied their shining armour with blood. 

 

The blood-soaked frock between my fingers partly regained its former glory and the grainy red surface that hung above the fabric began to wash away, the dusty pink colour returning to light. 

 

'What shall we do?' he asked. Full of questions, answers that I did not have. 

 

His question had silenced me for a moment and he must have felt my hesitation, repeating the question a second time. 

 

'You mustn't tell anybody, not even your father'

 

He sighed, 'You must think me stupid, Ailla. I would never tell another soul'

 

I turned to face him, 'I should hope you wouldn't, I would be put to death immediately. And it would be all your fault if you told'

 

He nodded, gaze distant. 

 

'I enjoy your company, Rheis. But you know we cannot marry, don't you?'

 

'Of course I do' 

 

'Well then you must know I would like to marry Einar, and have many children with him. I should hope that does not make you jealous'

 

'And if it did?' 

 

'Then you must not. But I should still like to keep you, even when I am married' 

 

He looked confusedly at me, 'You mustn't'

 

'But I will. Einar is a nobleman, he cannot surely sate me. I need you'

 

I had placed my hands upon his face, the drops of water dripping down his cheeks. And he thought about my proposition for a long, long time before looking into my eyes once more and nodding sadly. 

 

And there, I kissed and indulged in him underneath the milky moonlight before our Night God, Eli, to indulge as well. 

 


End file.
